


sanctuary

by initforthethrill



Series: Delicate Weapon [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Cyberpunk 2077, F/F, Fluff, Internal Struggle, Major game spoilers, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Mutual Pining, Non graphic violence, johnny and v have lots of playful banter, judy gay panics over v, no seriously...an oblivious little puppy dog in love, pre pyramid song, v is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/initforthethrill/pseuds/initforthethrill
Summary: V needs to make a pit stop, and Johnny convinces her to drop by Judy’s. Problem is it’s nearly four am and V smells like she just climbed out of a garbage heap.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V, Judy Alvarez/V
Series: Delicate Weapon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083950
Comments: 24
Kudos: 366





	sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> this is the ultimate form of self indulgence at this point lol
> 
> i do plan to write more about these two though, as they’ve somehow managed to force me into a chokehold of obsession with them and their romance.

V will be forever grateful for Delamain’s instant ride service. Especially now, when she’s sliding across the hood of Johnny’s Porsche, scavs descending down the fire escape from the hideout she just blew to a million pieces behind her. She effortlessly picks one off, one shot clean to the head and the scav was a goner. Her feet plant steady against the ground on the driver’s side and not a moment too soon. She ducks, a bullet whizzing past her head.

“Fucking scavs.”

V peeks her head up above the car, outstretching her arm to return fire, taking down a few more scavs before they can let off any additional shots. 

_“I’ll kill you if you leave here with my car riddled with bullets, V.”_

“Doing my best here, Johnny!”

A grenade seems like the next best course of action. V grabs one from her belt, pin instantly between her teeth as she simultaneously reloads her pistol. She pulls the pin from the grenade, tossing it over the hood. It explodes, far enough it won’t damage the Porsche, and V stands swinging the door open and shooting rounds off blindly over the roof.

The Porsche roars to life, and V peels out of the parking lot, leaving the remaining scavs in the dust. Her soft laugh fills the cabin of the car, engine roaring steadily in the background. She wipes at her lip, blood streaking across the back of her hand. 

_“Who knew scavs could land such a powerful uppercut?”_ Johnny retorts, appearing in the passenger seat. _“Your lip is bleeding, kid.”_

“Don’t think I know that, huh? Relic’s fucked with my brain enough, but I’m pretty sure I still know when I’m bleeding.” V scoffs, sucking her lip into her mouth to stop the bleeding.

_“That so? Then you’d probably notice you got grazed by a few bullets, too...right?”_

“Yeah,” V winced, hands on the wheel starting to get a bit shaky. She wasn’t bleeding much, but it was still taking a toll on her. Or maybe that was the fact she hadn’t had a proper meal in days, let alone gotten a full night’s sleep. Probably a healthy combination of things. Not entirely Johnny’s fault, at least he had let her know before she lost so much blood she’d pass out at the wheel. “Of course, I’ve noticed.”

It’s the fact that V still tries to get away with lying to him when he knows her all too well, that gives Johnny such a good laugh. _“Isn’t your girl’s place nearby?”_ He questioned, kicking his feet up on the dashboard.

“Hm?” V questions, hands tighter around the wheel now. She surveys the crossroad they’re approaching, recognizing the signs instantly. “Judy?”

Johnny raises an eyebrow, glaring over his aviators at V, _“So she **is** your girl?”_

“No! I mean, I don’t even think she likes me like that...so, no...not my girl…” V trails off, avoiding eye contact with Johnny. _Her girl._ V quite likes the sound of that. Judy Alvarez, her girlfriend. What V wouldn’t give to make that a reality.

_“Oh, come on V. Don’t act like you don’t notice the way she looks at you.”_

V ignores him. He doesn’t know shit about girls anyways, she convinces herself.

_“Why don’t you call and see if you can stop over?”_

“Why?”

_“Variety of reasons, should I list them all?”_

Before V can ask him to shut his mouth he continues, _“Well for starters, it’s a helluva lot closer than your place. You need to bandage yourself up and take a shower. You smell like shit.”_

“What the fuck? No, I don’t!”

_“You haven’t been home in days, yes you do.”_

“Whatever.” V scoffs, brushing Johnny off. If she didn’t know better, she’d think the rocker was trying to set her and Judy up. She didn’t want to owe anything else to him, as if her life wasn’t enough.

 _“Come to think of it, with the way you smell, you probably shouldn’t stop by at the hottest chick you know’s house...that certainly wouldn’t get you laid. Forget I said anything!_ ” V doesn’t even have to look at him to know he has that same shit eating grin spread across his face he always does whenever he gets under her skin. He couldn’t hide it if he tried.

“Fine, I’ll call.”

Johnny pulls his legs off the dashboard, _“Good to see I’m finally getting through to you, V.”_ He wastes no time returning to V’s subconscious.

V laughs, “Asshole.”

————

It’s silent outside Judy’s apartment when V walks up. She curses under her breath, finally realizing the time, “Fuck, she’s probably sleeping.”

 _“Just give her a call, you’re already here, and bleeding at that.”_ Johnny leans against the wall, fiddling with the unlit cigarette in his fingers. Probably trying to decide whether to light it or if V will be quick with her decision for once.

She selects Judy’s contact on her holo, and Johnny pockets the cigarette. It rings once, twice. Just as V is about to hang up, Judy answers.

“V? Hey, you alright? Late night?”

“Hey Jude...uh yeah. Was wondering if I could stop by…”

“Right now?” Judy questions, her voice sounds a bit groggy. V figures it’s from sleep, instantly feeling regret at waking the techie. Not that she needed any beauty sleep, V thought.

“If that’s...alright?”

“I don’t mind. You’re always welcome to drop by V. Even at 4 in the morning.”

“Okay nova, cuz uh...I’m outside.”

The holo cut off, followed by a thump, a soft “fuck” and then feet shuffling to the door.

Judy’s front door slid open, and V greeted her with a smile, praying to a God she didn’t believe in that she didn’t look or smell like shit, like Johnny had implied. Bastard doesn’t even have a nose. She almost audibly scoffs at the thought.

V’s eyes meet Judy’s, which are clearly wishing for sleep. She was probably up late tuning virtus like usual. V still felt bad for waking her, or delaying her sleep, whatever the case was. 

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen you without your flawless winged eyeliner.” V slips off her high tops, leaving them near the door.

“Don’t get used to it.” Judy retorts, shutting the door behind V, the latter already halfway to the bathroom.

“You don’t need makeup to be beautiful, Jude.” V hums, turning on the water to the shower without so much as a thought to what she said. Johnny would be proud of V talking to a girl she liked with such ease.

Judy was glad V wasn’t watching her close enough to see her cheeks flush red. She quickly pushed the feelings down, replacing them with confusion. V noticed Judy’s furrowed eyebrows, realizing then that she hadn’t even bothered to ask. _She’s not your girlfriend you fucking gonk, you can’t just make yourself at home._ She internally berated herself for being so foolish. Judy would never be interested in someone with a brain as fried as hers.

“Oh, shit sorry, do you mind if I shower?”

“Not at all.” Judy smiles. It’s not a smile that sticks around long. Not when Judy realizes the cut on V’s lip, and the symmetrical burn lines on multiple locations of V’s body. One on her upper arm, another on her ribcage. She couldn’t look at that one long, in fear that her breath would catch in her lungs if she looked at V’s toned body for a moment too long.

“Fuck V, are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, don’t worry about it. Just a little bit of lost blood. Nothing I can’t handle, and a warm shower can’t fix.”

Judy shifts her weight, taking another good long look at V and her wounds. Or rather, the one on her arm. Even the cut on the merc’s lip threatened to send Judy into a downward spiral. She hated the fact that V always found a way to beat herself up in combat, especially when Judy knew they could be avoided entirely, but the way V’s cut lip was all red and plump made Judy’s head spin. She needed to get out of this room before she did anything she’d regret. “Alright well...I’ll be in my editing room if you need anything.”

She turns to leave, stopping before she shuts the bathroom door, “Oh, V?”

V who was in the process of unbuckling her belt turns her head to look back at Judy, “Hm?”

“Feel free to crash on the couch for the night. You could use some sleep.”

“Thanks, Jude.”

————

When V emerges from the shower, towel wrapped around her naked body, she finds a pile of clothes nearby.

**figured you’d need some clean clothes to sleep in - J**

V smiles, admiring the note for a moment longer than necessary, before stuffing it in the pocket of her jacket for safe keeping. She was a bit surprised at the pjs Judy had left for her, the grey sweatpants were baggy, even on V who was a bit taller than Judy. _Only by a little bit though_ , she was sure Judy would comment if she could hear her thoughts right now. It was a good height difference V thought, would make them a cute couple. _Okay, head out of the gutter, V_. She shook off the thoughts that were creeping into her mind. Thoughts of her and Judy spending all their nights together, coming back home to the tattooed techie after every shootout. A girl could dream, couldn’t she?

Why did Judy even have boxer briefs? V was absolutely certain the girl wouldn’t wear anything of the sort. Intrigued, but mostly a bit jealous, V all but stomped over to Judy’s editing room to ask the girl herself, desperately needing to get to the bottom of this before her thoughts ran amuck. Thinking that Judy had just handed off some old clothes that were remnants of an ex, mementos she had kept to remind herself of them. Or even worse, clothes from a current lover that V had yet to be introduced to. She hoped it wasn’t the latter, didn’t want her heart broken before anything even began. _I mean, how pathetic is that?_ She questioned internally.

“Hey Judy-” V cuts herself off when she steps foot through the doorway into Judy’s editing room. All her thoughts disappear into thin air when she finds Judy, fast asleep in her chair, mouth fallen open a bit, BD wreath sitting around her neck. Even her editing glove is still wrapped around her thin fingers. It’s impossible to contain the smile on V’s face. Harder yet when V realizes she was editing a hardcore bondage porno. How could anyone fall asleep watching a girl get railed by some big burly guy in a full leather outfit? Doesn’t matter, V thinks. _She’s still cute as fuck._ V resists the urge to snap a photo, knowing that’s too much of an invasion of privacy, especially when they’re only friends. 

Johnny knows that friends wouldn’t hesitate to take blackmail photos of one another. He knows what they have is on the brink of becoming so much more.

V turns to leave the room, not wanting to bother Judy, but instead runs face first into Johnny. She nearly curses at him, but refrains, not wanting to wake Judy.

Johnny shakes his head, no.

“What?” V’s annoyed, just wants to sleep.

 _“Go back in there and carry her to bed, or I’ll take over your damn body and do it for you.”_ He whispers a threat.

“You don’t have to whisper, gonk. It’s not like any of our conversations happen out loud anymore.”

_“Habit.”_

V sighs, “I’m gonna wake her if I try and move her and then how fucking dumb am I going to look when my hands are all over her?”

_“Oh chill, she’s knocked out. She won’t even know until morning.”_

V looks back at Judy, who lets out a soft snore. Maybe he was right...it **_would_** be a cute gesture.

“Johnny, if she wakes up. I’m blaming this whole thing on you.”

_“That’s fair.”_

V returns to the chair, feeling like successfully getting Judy out of this chair is equivalent to defusing the nuke Johnny dropped at Arasaka HQ. 

_“BD wreath first, yeah?”_

“Shut up, I’ve got this.”

Johnny jokingly tosses his hands up in the air, but his surrender is serious. He moves out of V’s way, sitting down on the nearby couch to survey the scene before him.

V first shuts off Judy’s monitors, hoping that she had autosave on her work. Next comes the BD wreath, like Johnny said. V is entirely too close to Judy’s face while she does this, forcing herself to focus on getting the thing off her face without waking her and **_not_** her lips. V will pretend it didn’t scare her shitless when Judy stirred as she lifted the wreath over her head. She breathes a sigh of relief when the techie doesn’t wake. Getting her glove off is surprisingly easy, save for the thoughts that threatened to throw off V’s focus when she trailed her thumb over Judy’s slender fingers, nails neatly trimmed and kept short. It’s easy for V to convince herself that the girl keeps them short because it’s much harder to edit BD’s with long acrylic nails. _Sure, not that she’s gay, or anything._

 _“Keep foolin’ yourself V, it’s not gonna get you anywhere you know.”_ Johnny chimes in.

V glares up at him, “Oh suddenly you’re the expert on lesbian behavior, huh?”

_“Never said I was, but it’s so glaringly obvious the girl has a thing for you V, lesbian or not, how have you not noticed yet?”_

V wants him to shut up before he starts grilling her with even more questions.

“Sorry if I haven’t noticed, kinda been trying to stay alive lately.”

_“Think having someone to love makes it all that more important to survive, don’t you?”_

V is silent. She hates when he’s right, which is more often than she’d like to admit, but this truth hits her a bit harder than she’d like. Of course, she agreed, she used to be a nomad for fucks sake, she knew how important it was to have friends, family. Yet how could she do that to Judy? How could she start something great with the girl, only for V to die. After all that had happened to Judy since her and V met, she didn’t want to become another dead lover on Judy’s list. It would break her, and V wanted nothing to do with that.

“I can’t Johnny.” V sighs, pausing as she runs her fingers through the tips of her short hair. “I can’t do that to her, put her in that position again, where she loses someone close to her.”

 _“If we don’t find a way to save you, that’s already going to happen. Might as well live the best way you can before that.”_ It’s clear on his face that he cares for V, wants her to be happy. They had already agreed on Johnny embracing death if that’s what it came to in order to save V. It was heroic of him, and not something V had ever thought he would do in the beginning. Something inside V, deep down, wanted to keep Johnny around. Sure, they got into their little fights every once in a while, but their bond had become so close since this all started. He felt like family to her now. If there was a way they could both survive, she wanted that most.

“I-I dunno Johnny. If…” she stops, swallowing her own fear, “ ** _when_** I die, she’s the last person I want to hurt in the process.” V thinks she could cry at this moment, thinking about what _could_ be with Judy, what she wants so badly in this life. More than she ever wanted to be a legend in Night City, she wanted to love and be loved by Judy Alvarez. That was so clear, even Johnny knew it.

 _“I think you should let Judy decide.”_ He stands, preparing to leave the room. _“She knows about us, knows you’re dying. Yet she still lets your stinkin’ ass into her home, even at four in the fucking morning, looks at you the way she does, like you put the stars in the sky, for fucks sake V.”_

“Don’t want to **_hurt_** her, Johnny…”

_“V, she knows the risks. After everything, you deserve this.”_

_Maybe I do_ , the thought crosses her mind for a moment. She shrugs it off, needs to get Judy to bed.

“I’ll think about it…”

V hooks one arm beneath Judy’s knees, and the other around her back. She lifts her with ease. Judy seems light as a feather compared to what she’s used to carrying. Definitely helps build her muscle mass when she’s lugging around heavy ass weapons, or stuffing maelstrom into crates after she snaps their necks. Those fuckers aren’t easy to lift in the slightest with all their cyberware and implants, and don’t get V started on the Animals, either.

Judy’s head shifts a bit, absentmindedly burying into the crook of V’s neck, still fast asleep. She might have been sleeping, but the small gesture warmed V’s heart. Maybe Johnny was right, she kept telling herself. She wanted this, she deserved to be happy after all the shit that was thrown her way. Even if it didn’t last.

She was done thinking about the worst, just wanting to get the sleep she desperately needed. V lays Judy gently down on the bed, the techie’s hair falling into her face. V thinks she’s the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen in the world, sleeping soundly, just inches away from her. She wants to climb into the bed with her, a bed far too small for the two of them, and hold her close. She knows if she did that, she’d never be able to leave. V only leans down, pushing Judy’s loose hair behind her ear and pulling the blanket, bunched at the bottom of the bed, up to her neck to keep her warm.

————

V wakes up on the couch the next morning, having used her jacket as a pillow. 

“Fuck, is that blood?” V mumbles, voice filled with sleep. Her eyes are still heavy, but the time on the clock nearby tells her she needs to get up. In hindsight, she shouldn’t have used her still bloody jacket as a pillow, let alone on Judy’s couch. V was lucky blood had only ended up on her cheek and not the syn-leather of the couch.

She threw her legs over the side of the couch, and let her head fall into her hands for a moment, composing herself. Then, her purple eyes surveyed the open room before her. Judy must have been sleeping still.

She headed for the kitchen, doing her best to be quiet as she searched through the cupboards high and low, looking for food.

_“So first you’re gonna crash at the girl’s house, uninvited, stinking like a garbage dump, and **then** you’re gonna go snooping through her things? Not off on a good streak here, V. I thought we were trying **not** to mess things up with the pretty girl?”_

“I’m just looking for food, chill.”

_“Oh? Gonna eat all her food instead?”_

“No, you gonk. I was **_gonna_** make her breakfast, as a thank you for letting me stay the night. Assuming you can shut your mouth for a moment.”

Johnny laughs, _“That’s a smooth move, V. Didn’t know you could cook.”_

“Well maybe that’s because I’m always on the move so I rarely have time to sit down and cook a proper meal. I used to do it all the time back when I was with the Bakkers.”

Johnny hums in approval.

“V?” Judy yawns, leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom. She’d be lying if she said she expected the merc to still be here in the morning. It was a pleasant surprise.

“Mornin’!” V looked back, a soft smile on her face. “Just making breakfast, thought I owed you that at least, for letting me stay last night.”

“Oh, it’s no biggie...you don’t have to do that.” She scratches at the back of her neck, feeling her cheeks heat up from even the smallest kindness V showed her.

“I want to!” V exclaimed, a slight spring in her step as she flicked the stove on. Judy noticed now just how big her hands were compared to her own. The merc had four eggs in her hand, when Judy could barely manage two without dropping one.

She cracked them all effortlessly against the pan, letting them slide in. They sizzled against the heat. “Hey, got any of those English biscuits?” V turns around, an eyebrow raised.

“Oh, uh yeah. Left cupboard, top shelf.”

“Got it.”

V reached up high, a small laugh escaping her lungs, “Can you even reach these? Not to mention how did you even get these up here?”

Judy nods at the stepping stool that sits in the corner of her kitchen. Deep brown eyes scanning over V’s face.

“Cute.” V snorts, retrieving the biscuits and popping them in the toaster. Judy pretended that didn’t send her stomach into spirals, busying herself with a cloth rag in the sink. “V, c’mere.” V spun around, hand releasing the handle of the pan. Judy grabbed the merc’s jaw, turning her head to the side to rub off the dried blood on her cheek.

“How’d you manage to miss that in the shower? Gonk.” She giggled. V swallowed, they were entirely too close, and Judy still hadn’t released her grip on V’s face.

“Not sure...but, uh...thanks.” She laughed, skin burning beneath Judy’s touch. The minute Judy released V’s jaw; the latter returned back to her cooking. Mostly just to hide the blush on her face. Judy hopped up onto the counter nearby, a satisfied smirk on her face. She crossed her legs as she watched V cook fervently. Her leg bounced, like it always did when she was sitting. V was pretty sure the girl could only remain still when she was asleep. It was a cute little quirk, and V did it too, but only when she was nervous. Somewhat of a tell for the merc.

Moments later she had a full-fledged breakfast sandwich in her hands. Eggs, bacon, cheese and avocado. Had she mentioned to V what she liked on her breakfast sandwiches before? No, she couldn’t have. They’d never really discussed food before.

“Ah coffee, forgot I brewed some...hope it’s still hot.” V, poured them both a cup and handed one to Judy, “Here ya go!” Judy smiles, taking the cup from V, their fingers brushing against one another sent small shivers down her spine. She’d hoped V hadn’t noticed. V took a bite of her sandwich, giving Judy a small smile while she chewed. “Don’t know when I had such a good breakfast sandwich last, damn.”

The techie couldn’t contain her laugh, “Are you even allowed to say that about your own cooking?”

V just shrugged; it wasn’t a lie at least. She craned her neck, a bit sore from sleeping on the couch the night before. Come to think of it, her whole body felt sore. Days without sleep could do that to a girl. She lifted her arms up, intertwining her fingers together to stretch. Judy nearly fainted at the sight. Instant regret washed over her at the clothes she had picked for V last night, in the middle of her sleepy haze. Oh, how she deeply regretted that choice, now that she was staring directly at V’s exposed torso. The sweats hanging loosely around her hips, boxers peeking out from beneath, the curves of her hips looking absolutely sinful. Judy wanted to leave love bites all over them.

The shirt she had given the merc was apparently too small, and when she outstretched the way she was at this very moment, it fell just below her nipples. Thank **_god_** Judy had given V a sports bra to wear, otherwise she was sure her knees would have buckled if she had been standing upright. To be honest, Judy already felt quite weak in the presence of V’s toned body. She wasn’t sure she could take much more.

Johnny puffed on his cigarette, _“Damn V, didn’t know you were that ruthless.”_

She raised an eyebrow at his statement, not connecting the two dots together, “Hm?” V runs her fingers through her messy hair, sending Judy into full blow gay panic, so much so she hops off the counter and heads for the bathroom.

 _“You’re torturing the poor girl with your deadly good looks.”_ Johnny laughs.

V scoffs in return, “Oh please I look like a mess and I’m sure I’ve got bags under my eyes. What’s so sexy about that? She probably just needed to pee.” She waves him off, sipping on her now lukewarm coffee.

————

Judy splashes water on her face, hating the fact that she couldn’t keep her composure in front of the girl she had a big fat crush on. She couldn’t help feeling the way she does about V. The merc had been there for her through everything, every step of the way. At this point, Judy would have been surprised if she _didn’t_ fall for her. She had the worst habit of falling for the wrong people, yet she never once got the feeling that a relationship with V would crash and burn. It was a feeling that had surfaced with all her exes, many times before they had even started dating. A feeling that loomed over her head at every turn, but not with V.

Never with V.

She felt good with the merc, safe, happy. Like V was someone she could always count on. V always answered her calls, barely even let them ring once. Always dropped everything to help Judy out, whenever the techie needed it. First to find Evelyn, in that dirty, barely lit warehouse where the scavs had her way with her. Judy barely let off a full clip of rounds the whole way through. They were mostly stealthy, but a few times got stuck in firefights and V had time and again, put herself between Judy and the scavs. Then when Evelyn had committed suicide. V had been there to help clean up, and consoled Judy, staying with her until the NCPD arrived to collect Evelyn’s body. V’s holo had been ringing constantly at the beginning, but she silenced it quickly, no doubt turning down numerous jobs and thousands of eddies in the process. 

Judy hated the way Evelyn had lied to her about that heist. That she kept so much from her about the job that would eventually lead to her death, didn’t let Judy help, didn’t even trust her apparently. Even after all they had been through together. She did have one thing to thank Evelyn for, and it was introducing her to the shorthaired, fearless softie of a merc, V.

Then Clouds, which was a disaster. What mattered though, was that they got through it together. Killing Woodman to avenge Evelyn’s death, Maiko’s betrayal, liberating the dolls, all of it. V did it all, not a single complaint. Even refused to take any payment for the job from Judy when she offered. 

_All for Judy._

It was then she heard a knock on the bathroom door, “Jude? You alright in there? Your sandwich is getting cold.”

It was V, worried as ever about Judy.

“Uh yeah, be out in a sec!”

V breathed a small sigh of relief. One that Judy heard through the door, making a small smile appear on her face.

By the time Judy had emerged from the bathroom, cheeks no longer red, V had changed into an entirely new outfit. Leaving the clothes Judy had borrowed to her neatly folded on the couch. “I’ve gotta go, eddies are calling, and I’ve already missed almost a day of gigs...but thanks so much Judy...” V stressed the ‘so’, a toothy grin growing on her face. “For letting me stay.”

“Anytime, V.”

V dashed out the door, not entirely ready to leave, though she didn’t want to overstay her welcome. She silently thanks Johnny for suggesting she stop at Judy’s on the way home. The good night’s sleep, warm shower, and hot meal were great, sure, but being around Judy was worth it enough.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! :D
> 
> i don’t want to promise i’ll post anything soon, but i will do my best all things considered, since life is hectic and i work 40 hours a week! 
> 
> i really love this pairing, it’s easily one of my favorite in game relationships/romances ever and has found it's way to my list of favorite ships...hehe
> 
> i’m completely in love with the both of them, so i definitely want to keep writing about their love. there's so much depth to their relationship and i really want to expand on it a lot more, especially because i feel like the game left so much to be desired at the end.


End file.
